Bibliographia Neuroendocrinolgica is an essential resource published five times a year and distributed to over 1,000 investigators, research laboratories, and libraries involved in neuroendocrine research. The rich and ever growing store of information in this highly active area of investigation appears in widely dispersed publications. As in the past, this information will be compiled and made available, in clearly indexed form, as speedily as possible. It will continue to provide a broadly based comparative framework that is invaluable for the evaluation and modulation of current concepts as well as research data in the field of neuroendocrinology. The constant rise in the number of pertinent publications has made it necessary to list more references per mailing and to add a fifth issue per year.